


Предчувствие

by fandom_European_Musicals_2013



Category: Romeo i Julia (musical)
Genre: Gen, POV, сюр
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_European_Musicals_2013/pseuds/fandom_European_Musicals_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Мне сегодня снился сон... Странный. Будто предчувствие..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Предчувствие

Что-то было неправильным, но Ромео никак не мог понять, что именно. То ли слишком тихая музыка, то ли приглушенный больше обычного свет. Казалось, девушка в блестящем костюме на импровизированной сцене танцевала, повинуясь своей собственной мелодии.

— Розалина?

— Как же ты жалок, Ромео. Ты живешь в каких-то своих мечтах, не имеющих ничего общего с реальностью. В этом мире нет места романтике, мальчик, пойми это уже. И можешь всю свою оставшуюся недолгую жизнь гордиться тем, что я запомнила твоё имя. Ты же об этом даже не мечтал, не так ли? – девушка рассмеялась, не глядя на Ромео. Тот хотел что-то ответить, но так и застыл, не в силах подобрать слова. Но нельзя, никак нельзя, чтобы Розалина думала о нем, как о каком-то никчемном мальчишке! Он не такой, он… И когда свет успел стать таким ярким, а музыка – громкой? Она отдавалась где-то внутри, словно удары сердца, прошивая дрожью всё тело. Ромео покачнулся: было ужасно душно. Странно, что никто не замечает…

— Ну и почему вы еще не переоделись, молодой человек? – Ромео поспешно обернулся: позади него стояла высокая эффектная блондинка в роскошном платье, наверняка очень дорогом, с бокалом в руке. – Мы платим официантам не за их безделие. А хотя… вряд ли вам на этом свете еще понадобятся деньги, а на том они не нужны. Но кто знает, кто знает… — она неприятно улыбнулась. У такой ухоженной женщины, конечно, не должно быть морщин, но... Нет, чушь, это всё освещение. — Парис! – она помахала кому-то в толпе. – Ты не видел мою дочь?

— Я сам ищу её. Вы великолепно выглядите, синьора, — Парис улыбнулся, а женщина рассмеялась и коснулась ярко накрашенными губами его щеки. Их дальнейшего и явно приватного разговора Ромео уже не слышал. Юноша вышел на улицу и сразу же промок: он и не заметил, как начался дождь. Ромео шёл вперёд, пытаясь вспомнить, куда идёт. Лица прохожих были такими знакомыми, хотелось подойти и схватить кого-нибудь за рукав, но отчего-то было страшно не дотянуться. Промокшая рубашка неприятно липла к телу. Ромео уже почти перестал обращать на это внимание, когда совсем рядом услышал знакомые голоса.

— Прекращай, Бенволио! Ты ему не нянька!

— Ты не понимаешь, Мерк! Он не ночевал сегодня дома! Я весь город обшарил, но…

— Наверняка вздыхал где-то по Розалине, — раздраженно отрезал Меркуцио.

— А если он был с кем-то? Ты видел, сколько на балу было шикарных девчонок?

— Ты что, ревнуешь, что ли? – Меркуцио рассмеялся в голос и надвинул Бенволио на глаза его любимую красную шляпу. – Послушай, хватит с ним возиться. Ему и так недолго осталось, чтобы мы тратили на него нервы и время, — Меркуцио хлопнул задумавшегося Бенволио по спине, и тому ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за другом. Они прошли мимо остолбеневшего Ромео, не заметив его, словно он был тенью.

«Нет! Они мои друзья! Мерк не мог сказать всё это всерьез! И Бенволио… Нет-нет, это всё какая-то ошибка!»

— Хей, Ромео! Ты меня искал? – юноша едва не подскочил от неожиданности, когда чья-то рука опустилась ему на плечо.

— Лоренцио! Ты меня… — Ромео закашлялся от табачного дыма, который ему выдохнули практически в лицо.

— … напугал? Прости, парень. Я принес то, что ты просил, — бывший священник смотрел чуть насмешливо и выжидающе, улыбаясь самым краешком рта. Но улыбка эта чем-то неуловимо напоминала жуткий смех той блондинки. Он всё ещё звучал в ушах, но было же сказано что-то важное… 

— Что? Нет, я не… — не дослушав, Лоренцио всунул юноше в руки пакетик. Ромео ошеломленно смотрел на таблетки на своей ладони, а затем перевел возмущенный взгляд на мужчину.

— Лоренцио! Я…

— Можешь не благодарить. А вот это, — быстро оглянувшись по сторонам, мужчина опустил что-то Ромео в карман. В темноте сверкнула игла. Шприц?! – Это отдашь Юлии. Ладно, бывай, парень, — и, подмигнув юноше, Лоренцио поспешно скрылся в одном из многочисленных переулков, которых минуту назад здесь не было.  
Ничего не понимая, Ромео опустился на мокрую после дождя мостовую и прислонился к стене дома, прикрыв глаза. Всё происходящее имело слишком мало общего с реальностью, а все эти разговоры о смерти тяжким грузом ложились на сердце…

***  
— Ромео! Ромео, черт возьми! Чего ты застыл? – Бенволио сложил тренировочную форму в сумку, и теперь они с Меркуцио озадаченно смотрели на неподвижно сидящего на скамье друга.

— А? Что?

— Собирайся давай. А то опоздаем. Мы идем на бал, — юноша подмигнул брату, — к Капулетти.

— Бенв, мне… снился сон. Странный. Будто предчувствие… Словно произойдет что-то плохое…

— Сегодня? – Меркуцио скептично взглянул на друга.

— Не знаю когда… но сегодня начнётся.

Смех Бенволио и Меркуцио уже стих в коридоре, а Ромео всё так же сидел в раздевалке, ощущая кожей липнущую к телу мокрую рубашку, едва заметную тяжесть шприца в кармане и странную горечь. Ромео знал… знал, что сегодня ночью случится что-то, что никто из них будет не в силах предотвратить…


End file.
